


Manda'yaim

by onepageatatime715



Series: Ahsoka & The 501st Legion [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Clone Wars, Comfort, Family Feels, Fulcrum, Homecoming, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mandalore, Mandalorian, Mind Manipulation, Order 66, Pain, Post-Order 66, Pre-Order 66 (Star Wars), Protective clones, Sad, Sad Ending, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers, The Siege of Mandalore, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: Jesse had made a mistake when he assumed that the craziest thing that he would do – or hear – today involved a coordinated jetpack assault, facilitated by General Skywalker’s nightmare droid itself, R2-D2. Honestly though? Hanging upside down of a bridge in Yerbana waiting for R2-D2 to give them the signal to attack was not the craziest plan that Skywalker and Rex had ever concocted, so he should have suspected a wrench in their plans. And now, standing in Captain Rex’s quarters, he realized that he really ought to have known better.Ahsoka was coming back. Their vod'ika was coming home.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Ahsoka & The 501st Legion [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880239
Comments: 83
Kudos: 172





	1. Yaim’ol

**Author's Note:**

> Yaim’ol - Homecoming
> 
> I have spent a lot of time thinking about how I wanted to approach the Siege of Mandalore Arc. I (personally) feel that the Arc itself already did an exceptional job telling Ahsoka's story - and Rex's story too. But I kept coming back to the other clones - Vaughn, Sterling, Ridge, and of course, Jesse. So, I have finally settled on telling this story from their perspective - Jesse in particular.
> 
> Set during the Siege of Mandalore Arc (Season 7, E07E09 - S07E12). Includes spoilers for the Clones Wars Season 7, and potentially Revenge of the Sith.

_Anakin was standing shoulder to shoulder with Obi-wan, observing the seemingly won battle, when his com chirped._

_“Skywalker, here,” Anakin responded. “What is it, Admiral?”_

_Yularen’s voice echoed out of the com._

_“Sir, we’ve received a transmission from someone using your subspace frequency “Fulcrum”.”_

_Anakin looked towards Obi-wan at that, his voice questioning as he responded._

_“Saw Gerrera?”_

_“Perhaps the siege at Onderon has taken a turn for the worse,” Obi-wan suggested, ever the thoughtful and pragmatic Jedi._

_“No, sir, it’s not Gerrera,” Yularen voice sounded… reserved. “You had best take this transmission here on the ship. Both of you.”_

_Obi-wan and Anakin exchanged another look, facial expressions matching pictures of confusion and concern as their brows knitted together._

_Thankfully, it was a quick ride back to the Resolute – Anakin wasn’t sure that he could have stood the prolonged intrigue._

_As the doors to the bridge slid open, Anakin didn’t hesitate to speak up._

_“Alright Admiral,” he said. “What’s so important that you brought us all the way back here?”_

_The end of his sentence trailed off in shock as he caught sight of the holo waiting for them._

_Ahsoka._

_His former Padawan turned to face him – and Obi-wan – as they entered, the Mandalorian by her side following suite._

_Hello, Master,” Ahsoka spoke at last, breaking the silence. “It’s been awhile.”_

_Anakin gaped at the togruta before him. She looked different than when he had last seen her – older (of course), her lekku and montrals having grown noticeably. She was dressed in unfamiliar garb as well, sporting a new combat outfit consisting of a blue-and-grey dress with a short skirt, blue tights and grey boots, as well as forearm armor and fingerless gloves._

_More than that, she looked… Confident. Settled. Sure of herself._

_When Anakin didn’t immediately answer, choosing instead to gape at his former Padawan like a floundering fish, Obi-wan and Yularen exchanged brief glances, unsure how to proceed._

_Clearly, all three men in the room were out of their element._

_Finally, Anakin broke the silence._

_“Ah – Ahsoka,” Anakin stuttered, his earlier bravado long gone. “What? I – I don’t believe it. How – how are you? Where are you? Are you okay?”_

_Ahsoka was much calmer, a surprising gravity and maturity to her voice as she responded._

_“I’m okay, thank-you,” she replied. “I wish we had more time to talk, but I have urgent information for both of you.”_

_When Anakin didn’t respond, Obi-wan finally stepped in._

_“What is it, Ahsoka?” the Jedi Master asked._

_“Lady Bo-Katan and I have located the renegade Sith Lord, Maul,” Ahsoka explained, glancing briefly as the Mandalorian warrior at her shoulder. “If we move swiftly, we believe we can capture him.”_

~~~

Jesse had made a mistake when he assumed that the craziest thing that he would do – or hear – today involved a coordinated jetpack assault, facilitated by General Skywalker’s nightmare droid itself, R2-D2. Honestly though? Hanging upside down of a bridge in Yerbana waiting for R2-D2 to give them the signal to attack was not the craziest plan that Skywalker and Rex had ever concocted, so he should have suspected a wrench in their plans.

And now, standing in Captain Rex’s quarters, he realized that he really ought to have known better.

This was the 501st Legion after all – and Skywalker’s penchant for drama and flair for the dramatic seemed to have invaded every aspect of their lives.

“She’s coming back?” Jesse asked, his voice incredulous.

His Captain paced in front of him, his movements almost frantic.

“She’s coming back,” Rex confirmed. “Skywalker and Kenobi just finished briefing Cody and I – apparently she has been working with Lady Bo-Katan and the Nite Owls, and they have located Maul.”

“The _darjetii_?”

Rex nodded in response.

“Why is she coming here?”

“She needs our help, Jesse,” Rex responded, and he couldn’t quite keep the hope out of his voice. “We have to find a way to help her.”

“We will, Rex,” Jesse assured his frantic Captain.

“Will the _vod’e_ accept her?” Rex asked, whirling to face his lieutenant. “She left, and I can’t – I can’t ask them to risk everything for her if they no longer view her as _aliit_.”

Jesse sighed, reaching forward to grip Rex’s shoulders.

“Sir – Rex – we all know why she left, and not one of us would ever punish her for her choice,” Jesse assured his Captain. “It doesn’t matter to us – _jetii_ or not, _al’verde_ or not, Ahsoka is _aliit_. We know what she went through for us, day after day, battle after battle.”

Rex let out a sob at the words, reaching up to clutch at Jesse’s vambrace.

“ _Vor entye, vod_ ,” Rex choked out.

“She’s our _vod’ika_ too, Rex,” Jesse said with a smile. “Don’t you forget that.”

~~~

“Sir, we want – we want to do something, to welcome Commander Tano back,” Vaughn explained, somewhat nervously.

Rex exchanged glances with Jesse, his mind already whirling with ideas.

He knew that Skywalker was already preparing a surprise of his own for his former Padawan, but the clones – they had nothing to their name. Before, when she had left the Order, they had been of Coruscant, and had managed to scrap together several resources. Here in space, aboard the _Resolute_ , their options were significantly more limited.

“What did you have in mind?” Jesse replied when Rex didn’t, clearly too lost in thought. Vaughn slightly relaxed at his reply, smiling slightly at the ARC trooper.

“Well, the 212th is aboard, and if we mixed the 212th Gold paint with the red paint that the medics always keep on hand for their own armor…”

Jesse saw where Vaughn was going with this, a smiling breaking out on his face at the sheer brilliance and simplicity of the idea.

“We could make orange,” Jesse finished.

Beside him, Rex nodded slowly, a small smile of his own ghosting across his face.

“I’ll com Cody and see what he can spare,” Rex decided. “Vaughn, you reach out to the medics, see how much paint they have on hand.”

Vaughn nodded eagerly, grabbing Ridge and Sterling as he raced out of the barracks. Rex stepped away, already punching Cody’s frequency into his com. Once he ended the call with the Marshal Commander – after securing a promise that the yellow paint would be delivered to the 501st barracks shortly – Jesse stepped towards him, albeit hesitantly.

He was glad that Rex hadn’t sent him to the med bay, to see the medics. He knew, then, that Rex must have noticed how he had avoided the place, his _vod’e_ with that red symbol, since Kix had vanished. Still, he wanted to help.

“What can I do?” Jesse asked. Rex, always planning, didn’t hesitate to reply.

“Head to the armory – grab any shiny helmets you can get your hands on,” Rex instructed. “It’ll be easier to paint those than to paint over what we’ve already got.”

Jesse nodded before he whirled away, signaling for Attie to join him as he left. Behind them, Rex began barking orders, directing the _vod’e_ in the barracks to push bunks aside, making room for a larger painting space on the ground.

~~~

_Jesse stood in a comfortable parade rest among his vod’e of the 332 nd Company as the doors to the hanger whirred open. Like most of his vod’e, he had his newly painted helmet on, hiding his face. Rex alone had his helmet off, tucked under his arm, as he waited for their vod’ika. _

_It had been a late night, but the look on Ahsoka’s face as she realized what they had done made it all worth it._

_“Company, attention!” Rex called._

_As one, they turned, stomping their feet in a practiced synchronicity as they moved into attention._

_Ahsoka gaped at her vod’e, her expression stunned._

_“Go ahead,” Skywalker said gently. “They’ve been waiting to see you.”_

_Since Ahsoka had left, Anakin had come to better understand what Ahsoka meant to the vod’e – and what the vod’e meant to his former Padawan. Standing beside her as she saw the lengths they had gone to in order to welcome her home – the lengths they would always go to, to show her how much she mattered – Anakin wondered if perhaps he still didn’t quite understand what it meant to be aliit._

_Ahsoka stepped forward, walking between them as if in a daze. She paused slightly as she passed Jesse; he knew, without words, that she recognized him, even without his trademark helmet._

_He smiled back, even if she couldn’t see it beneath his helmet._

_Perhaps she could sense his joy in the Force._

_“As soon as Rex and the guys knew you were coming back, they got to work,” Skywalker explained._

_Ahsoka walked back towards her former Master – and Rex – her expression unreadable. She walked right to Rex, who proudly held out the helmet he had had propped against his waist._

_“The paint job is a little crude, but we think it gets the idea across,” Rex explained softly. Ahsoka reached forward to touch the helmet, her fingers tracing the markings they had painstakingly painted the night before. The Phase II helmets had been painted with dark orange markings that resembled the facial markings on Ahsoka's face, as an homage to their vod’ika._

_“Glad to have you back, Commander,” Rex continued, echoing the sentiment that Jesse could feel rattling in his bones. They had missed her, each and every one of them._

_Their vod’ika._

_Their aliit._

_“Rex, thank-you,” Ahsoka replied, her emotions palpable in her words. “But you don’t have to call me Commander anymore.”_

_Rex smiled fondly._

_“Sure thing,” Rex said. “Commander.”_


	2. Ram’or

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse stood beside Rex as their dropship descended towards Mandalore, Ahsoka and Bo-Katan on his other side. The dim red light of the dropship threw their features into sharp relief, highlighting the tension felt by every individual aboard the ship. Jesse threw his bucket onto his head, glancing towards his alor’ad (or was it al'verde now?) and vod’ika, who were standing now shoulder to shoulder. As the doors to the dropship slid open, he turned his attention to the scene in the sky. 
> 
> It seemed that the Siege of Mandalore had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ram’or - Seige
> 
> I'll admit it - I struggled with this chapter. It ended up being more of a "filler episode" than anything else. Kind of a sandwich between plot, so to speak. Leading up to the angst, pain, and general sadness that is Chapter 3 (which I apologize for, in advance). 
> 
> Set during the Siege of Mandalore Arc (Season 7, E07E09 - S07E12). Includes spoilers for the Clones Wars Season 7, and potentially Revenge of the Sith.

_The blaring of the Resolute’s siren filled the air, startling both Anakin and Ahsoka. Rex, ever dependable, didn’t so much as flinch as the durasteel doors to the hanger bay whirred open, revealing a disheveled and slightly out of breath General Obi-wan Kenobi._

_“Anakin, Rex, prepare all forces,” Obi-wan ordered. “We’re jumping to hyperspace immediately.”_

_“Yes, sir,” Rex replied, despite the misgivings already creeping into his mind. The Jedi Council would never have approved a Siege of Mandalore this quickly – something else was wrong._

_Something that might stop him and his vod’e from helping their vod’ika._

_“Men, with me,” Rex called._

_Good soldiers followed orders._

_Even if they wished they didn’t have to._

_Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan watched the commotion in the hangar bay in silence for several long moments, the shouts and orders of the men flowing over them like a wave._

_“Watch it! Watch it!”_

_“You heard him, lads!”_

_“Let’s go!”_

_Finally, Anakin turned back to Obi-wan._

_“So, the attack on Mandalore was approved?”_

_Ahsoka knew Obi-wan’s response before he answered._

_“No, it’s Coruscant,” the Jedi Master replied, crossing his arms as he spoke. “Grevious has attacked the capitol.”_

_“What about the Chancellor?” Anakin asked immediately._

_“Shaak Ti has been sent to protect him,” Obi-wan explained. “But Master Windu has lost contact with her.”_

_Anakin glanced towards Ahsoka, worry written all over his face._

_Ahsoka couldn’t help but wonder who his worry was for – her, or the Chancellor._

_“Not to worry,” Obi-wan placated. “Our fleet can be there within the hour.”_

_“So that’s it?” Ahsoka interrupted, not bothering to keep the disdain out of her voice. “You’re going to abandon Bo-Katan and her people?”_

_“Ahsoka, surely you understand that this is a pivotal moment in the Clone Wars,” Obi-wan responded, incredulous. “The heart of the Republic is under attack!”_

_The togruta before him didn’t back down, crossing her arms._

_She was no longer a child, and she wouldn’t tolerate being treated as such._

_“I understand that, as usual, you’re playing politics,” Ahsoka all but sneered as she responded. “This is why the people have lost faith in the Jedi.”_

_This is why she had left the Order._

_“I had too,” Ahsoka continued. “Until I was reminded of what the Order means to people who truly need us.”_

_“Right now, people on Coruscant need us,” Obi-wan countered._

_“No,” Ahsoka replied bluntly. “The Chancellor needs you.”_

_“That’s not fair,” Obi-wan replied softly._

_“I wasn’t trying to be,” Ahsoka replied, refusing to back down._

_Once, the Jedi had been peacekeepers._

_They could be, again, if only they could remember who they were._

_What they could be._

_What they should be._

_Anakin stepped in then sensing the growing tension in Ahsoka, and the growing despair in Obi-wan._

_“I – I’ll divide the 501 st,” Anakin suggested. “Make a new division under Ahsoka’s command.” _

_“Unfortunately, Ahsoka is no loner a part of the Grand Army of the Republic,” Obi-wan pointed out bitterly._

_Ahsoka glowered at the Jedi Master._

_“Well… We’ll promote Rex to Commander and have him lead the new division,” Anakin spoke as he thought through the problem, his words halting and unsure. “Ahsoka can go with him as an adviser.”_

_Obi-wan didn’t respond._

_“What do you say?” Anakin asked._

_“I accept,” Ahsoka replied, smiling at her former Master._

_He was what the Jedi could be, if only they would stop playing at being generals and politicians._

_The Chosen One._

_“That is, if Obi-wan agrees,” Ahsoka continued, turning her gaze towards the Jedi Master._

_“Very well,” Obi-wan acquiesced. “May the force be with you.”_

~~~

Jesse stood beside Rex as their drop ship descended towards Mandalore, Ahsoka and Bo-Katan on his other side. The dim red light of the drop ship threw their features into sharp relief, highlighting the tension felt by every individual aboard the ship.

Rex com chirped, breaking the tense silence.

“Commander, I have Prime Minister Almec of Mandalore on the com,” the pilot explained, his voice slightly tinny through the com.

“Put him through,” Rex responded confidently. Along with the rest of their crew, Jesse turned to face to holo as Almec appeared.

“What is the meaning of this invasion?” the Prime Minister demanded. “The Republic presence here is a direct violation of our treaty.”

It was Bo-Katan who responded, her voice cold as ice.

“Your time has come, Almec,” the Mandalorian stated. “We know you’re Maul’s puppet, and we are coming for him.”

“Ah,” Almec replied. “Mistress Bo-Katan, the traitor. I should have known you were behind this incursion. Siding with the Republic will make you an enemy in the eyes of the people.”

“I’m fine with that,” Bo-Katan replied.

Jesse couldn’t help but admire the sheer force of nature that was the Mandalorian woman before him. As fierce as his own _vod’ika_ , and deadly in combat to boot – he could see why the two had become fast friends.

Indeed, as the com ended, Jesse saw the two exchange matching smirks.

It wasn’t long before drop ship shook, announcing the arrival of the Mandalorian defenses.

“We’ve got incoming!” their pilot announced.

Jesse threw his bucket onto his head, glancing towards his _alor’ad_ and _vod’ika_ , who were standing shoulder to shoulder. As the doors to the drop ship slid open, he turned his attention to the scene in the sky.

It seemed that the Siege of Mandalore had begun.

With a backwards glance, Jesse threw himself out of the drop ship along with Mandalorians, Ahsoka’s words to Rex echoing in his ears.

“Race you to the surface!”

Belatedly, Jesse realized that his _vod’ika_ didn’t have a jet pack. He spun around in the air, maneuvering his own jet pack just in time to see her leap from the drop ship, angling towards the surface.

Jesse barked out a laugh.

 _Kriffing jetii_.

~~~

“Ahsoka, come in,” Bo-Katan’s voice was desperate as it rattled out of the com on Jesse’s wrist. “Ahsoka, you’re walking into a trap! Ahsoka!” 

Jesse looked to Sterling wildly.

“Where is she?” Jesse demanded. Sterling shook his head. He didn’t know.

These tunnels were a labyrinth, a death trap – they should have known.

They waited, tense, eyes on their coms. A signal, that was all they needed. A way to find her.

Jesse’s com lit up, almost as if his desperate wishing had summoned Ahsoka.

“It’s her,” Sterling confirmed.

“Come on, we’ll trace the signal,” Jesse ordered, already moving towards the nearest tunnel.

They were supposed to be on their way to reinforce C-Deck, but the _vod’e_ followed him without hesitation, surging forward in their own desperation to protect the _jetii_. To some, she was _aliit_ – to the younger _vod’e_ among them, she was a legend, a story whispered between _vod’e_ around the fire, or in the barracks, where General Skywalker wouldn’t hear.

Ahsoka Tano was theirs, and they would protect her until the end. 

Jesse heard the sounds of blaster fire and of lightsabers clashing as they ran through the tunnels, frantically tracking Ahsoka’s signal. He could only hope that someone – anyone – had made it before they had. Nite Owls, _vod’e_ , he didn’t care – as long as Ahsoka was safe.

They were still too far from the signal she was projecting to reach her in time, so all Jesse cold do was run – and hope.

Minutes later, his com chirped again.

“We’ve lost him,” Ahsoka’s voice echoed out of Jesse’s com, and he couldn’t help but sigh in relief. He would ask Rex, later, to tell him what had happened – but for now, it was enough to know that his _vod’ika_ was safe.

He had already lost too many _vod’e_ – first Tup, then Fives, and finally Kix. He didn’t think he could handle losing his _vod’ika_ too. Not now, when she had finally returned, sparking a hope in his hear that hadn’t known was still kindled.

“Affirmative, Commander,” Jesse replied. “We’ll continue searching the lower city and the tunnels as we make our way to C-Deck.”

“ _K’oyacyi_ , Jesse,” Ahsoka replied, and Jesse couldn’t help but grin under his bucket at her rudimentary use of Mando’a.

She hadn’t forgotten them.

“ _K’oyacyi_ , _vod’ika_.”


	3. Mirci’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirci’t - Prisoner
> 
> This chapter features several flashbacks to my first fic in this Series - Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman. While it can be read without having previous read Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman, I do recommend reading it if you haven't already done so! 
> 
> Set during the Siege of Mandalore Arc (Season 7, E07E09 - S07E12). Includes spoilers for the Clones Wars Season 7, and potentially Revenge of the Sith.

“Did you know her well, sir?” Sterling asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Jesse didn’t bother asking who the younger trooper meant – there was only one _she_ that he would be asking about right now, as they trudged through the undercity in search of a murderous _darjetii_.

“I did,” Jesse replied. “As well as any of us did, I like to think.”

“What was she like when she was younger, sir?” another trooper asked, emboldened by Sterling’s success.

Jesse laughed softly before he answered.

“I wasn’t with the 501st right from the beginning – you’d have to ask Rex what she was like when she was first assigned to General Skywalker at Christophsis,” Jesse admitted. “But I met her not long after that, and she immediately won me over.”

Jesse paused, considering.

“I remember watching her terrorize the new shinies whenever Rex would bring some back,” Jesse chuckled softly. “She was something else - as long as I’ve known Commander Tano, she’s been snarky, cocky, stubborn, reckless and impulsive, yet loyal, brave, generous and kind-hearted.”

“You and Commander Rex still call her Commander, sir,” Ridge piped up. “Even though – even though she left?”

Jesse fixed the younger trooper with a sharp stare.

“It doesn’t matter to me what she chooses to do or be – _jetii_ or not, _al’verde_ or not, Ahsoka is _aliit_. I know what she went through for us, day after day, battle after battle – and so should you.”

When no one answered, Jesse continued.

“She was young – an _adiik,_ really – when I first met her,” Jesse explained. “She shouldn’t have been a soldier in this war – especially not one on the front lines - yet she was always eager for battle, and willing to put herself in harm’s way to protect those she cared for – including us clones. She respected us as individuals right from the beginning, and always treated us as _aliit_ , even before Rex recognized her as such.”

“Do you think she’ll come back?” it was Sterling who asked, his voice hopeful.

Jesse sighed, wishing he knew.

“She’s here now, _vod_ , and that’s what counts,” Jesse replied, dodging the question.

The others nodded, lapsing back into silence as they processed what Jesse had shared, what they had learned about the near-mythical _jetii vod’ika._ Some of them – like Ridge and Sterling – had briefly had the chance to serve with her before she left, while others had only ever known the togruta through stories.

Jesse meanwhile, found himself spiraling down into memories.

Memories of Ahsoka’s departure.

When Ahsoka had been framed for murder and treason, they had all been horrified to learn that the Jedi Order cast her out – effectively condemning her to a Republic military tribunal. A tribunal that came very close to sentencing her to death for a crime she did not commit. After that, the _vod’e_ who knew her best – Jesse among them – had not been surprised when she ultimately rejected the opportunity to become a Jedi again, having lost faith in the Order for not standing by her.

The _vod’e_ knew that, given the opportunity, they would have walked away alongside their _vod’ika_ , having lost faith in the Jedi Order that they had been created to serve.

Instead, they had remained loyal soldiers to the Republic, because good soldiers follow orders.

And a clone was nothing if not a good soldier.

Regardless, when clones of the 501st had found themselves serving alongside Commander Ahsoka Tano again at the Siege of Mandalore, they did not begrudge her her choice. They continued to salute her out of respect, and even repainted their helmets in her likeness to show how much she meant to them.

So lost in thought were he and his men that they didn’t hear the sounds of approaching combatants until it was too late.

Sterling shouted a last-minute warning, the end of the sound dissolving into a strangled yelp as a blaster bolt caught his chest plate. He crumpled to the floor, the thud of his body spurring Jesse on as he whirled to face their assailants.

Turning, the ARC trooper found himself face-to-face with Maul himself. The Dathomirian Zabrak male smiled as he regarded Jesse, his red and yellow eyes tightening as the terrifying grin spread over his facial features. His entire appearance was made more terrifying by the red light emitting from his double-sided _jetiikad_.

“That one,” the _darjetii_ instructed, gesturing towards Jesse, who raised his blaster in response, planting himself firmly between the _darjetii_ and his fallen _vod’e_.

Behind him, he heard Sterling give a rattling breath.

Not dead, then. 

“Are you sure, sir?” one of the Mandalorians asked.

“He’s older than the rest – he’ll know what we need to know,” Maul confirmed, his voice harsh. The Death Watch soldiers simply nodded in response, moving to apprehend the ARC trooper.

Jesse released the safety on his blaster, aiming it directly for the _darjetii_.

“Stand down,” Maul drawled, clearly bored.

Jesse merely clenched his teeth, strengthening his resolve. He had always known he would die on the battlefield – better it be in glory, than in cowardice.

“ _Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur_ ,” Jesse growled, knowing that the Mandalorians would understand him. Suspecting, perhaps, that Maul would as well.

“Always so dramatic, you clones,” Maul sighed.

Then he reached out and Jesse felt the Force constrict around him as Maul seized him, body and mind. All around him, blaster fire rained down, and the shrieks of his _vod’e_ consumed his thoughts.

Then, he knew no more.

~~~

_“We got ambushed on our way to reinforce the entry port on C-deck,” the trooper explained._

_Ahsoka didn’t hesitate before turning to Rex, who had stuck to her shoulder throughout their descent to the lower city._

_“Rex, make sure C-deck is properly fortified,” Ahsoka ordered._

_“Yes, ma’am,” Rex responded before turning away, already pulling his helmet back onto his head._

_Ahsoka continued forward, making her way towards the trooper coughing on the ground. She was relieved to see that Coric was already with him, doing his best to tend to his wounds._

_“Commander,” the injured clone ground out, turning to face to togruta approaching him. Ahsoka suspected that he would have saluted, were he able._

_“I’m here, Trooper,” Ahsoka said gently as she settled into a crouch at his side. “Sterling, isn’t it?”_

_Coric moved away, giving Sterling and Ahsoka some space._

_“Yes,” Sterling panted in response. “You – you need to know. Maul he – he went right through us, one by one. He was asking about you.”_

_Ahsoka frowned at that, but didn’t interrupt Sterling as he continued._

_“The ARC Trooper, Jesse,” Sterling broke off as another cough wracked his body. “Maul realized he was older, somehow, looked into his mind… He took him. He took Jesse alive!”_

_Ahsoka flinched at that._

_Jesse – one of her oldest and closest vod’e – alive._

_They had served, side by side, through countless dangers and battles._

_And now, it seemed, his loyalty had cost him._

~~~

“You’re wasting your time,” Jesse snarled, struggling against the cuffs and arms holding him. “I won’t tell you anything.

He had been stripped down to only his lower armor while he was unconscious – his newly painted helmet and upper armor gone, leaving him in just his blacks from the waist up. An attempt, perhaps, to throw him off, or make him feel vulnerable. Jesse appreciated the effort, but would have told them not to bother, had he been conscious. He was an ARC trooper, and had undergone grueling training to earn his rank – including training to withstand even the harshest of tortures.

He would not talk.

He would not break.

“How charming that you actually believe that statement to be true,” Maul replied, still not bothering to turn and face the clone behind him. “Clones, bred for combat. All part of the plan.”

“What plan?” Jesse demanded. “What are you talking about?”

“The plan,” Maul replied, finally turning to face the ARC Trooper. “The only plan that matters. Not even I was made aware of its grand design, but I played my part.”

Maul paused, as if for dramatic effect.

“And do you know what happened to me?”

Jesse didn’t bother to reply, choosing instead to glower at the _darjetii_.

“I was cast aside,” Maul explained. “I was forgotten. But I survived, and I can thrive in the chaos that is to come.”

Maul turned to one of the Mandalorians holding Jesse, addressing him directly.

“Saxon, information is a valuable commodity. See to it that the Prime Minister does not become an asset to our enemy,” Maul instructed.

“Yes, my lord,” Saxon replied.

Jesse continued to struggle against his bonds, even as Maul began speaking again.

“Now, there are some things I need to know, and you’re going to help me,” Maul explained to Jesse. Jesse paused his struggling, drawing up his signature smirk.

“We can go round and round in this circle if you want,” Jesse drawled back. “I ain’t telling you anything.”

“It is not up to you,” Maul’s voice dropped to a snarl as he regarded the rebellious clone. “Your mind will speak, or it will break.”

At those words, Jesse flinched. But he didn’t hesitate, throwing his entire being into drawing up his mental shields, just as Skywalker and Ahsoka had taught them all, after it became clear that the 501st had a penchant for running afoul with _darjetii_.

Maul raised his hand, and Jesse’s entire body – no, mind – shrieked in pain as he struggled to repel the will of the _darjetii_.

Jesse grunted, struggling to maintain his shield.

To protect his _vod’ika_.

“Tell me,” Maul snarled, pressing closer. “Who is this Ahsoka Tano?”

Jesse screamed, his knees giving out, even as his mind held steady.

“You won’t be able to resist me for long,” Maul growled, pressing more firmly against Jesse’s mind. “Do you know what I’m doing?”

“ _Usen’ye_ ,” Jesse ground out in response. Maul merely chuckled.

“Your darling Jedi call it a mind probe,” Maul explained. “Once I break your mind, it will allow me to search your thoughts. Your emotions. Your memories. You mind will tell me everything I want to know about this Ahsoka Tano, whether or not you want it to.”

Jesse snarled in response, too focused on repelling Maul to form words.

He would let his mind break before he gave Maul what he wanted.

Before he betrayed his _vod’ika_.

“Do you feel it?” Maul asked of the ARC trooper. “Do you feel my mind prying into yours? Is the pain of the intrusion overwhelming yet? I’ve been told that the mind probe can cause great discomfort, to the point of extreme pain.”

Jesse screamed in response, panting as his body went limp.

He would not bend.

He would not break.

He could do this, for his _vod’ika._

“Your mind will break, clone,” Maul assured him. “Soon, your mind will be overwhelmed and damaged, the pain too much too bear. Then you will reveal what you know.”

Jesse pushed back, struggling weakly against his bonds.

“Tell me,” Maul snarled, doubling the assault on Jesse’s mind.

Jesse’s final scream was nothing short of animalistic as the _darjetii_ shattered the barriers of his mind, forcing himself upon the ARC trooper in the most intimate way possible.

He broke.

Memories rushed before both of their eyes.

_Ahsoka, pale and skinny, her lekku barely tickling her shoulders as she lay in the med bay cot, her expression a mixture of confusion and hesitance._

_“Vod … that means brother?” Ahsoka replied, her voice equally soft._

_Rex nodded, “And vod’ika means little sister. We’d be happy to call you that, if you’d have us.”_

_“But I’m not – I’m not really your sister,” Ahsoka replied, surprise colouring her voice._

_“Aliit ori'shya tal'din,” Jesse said gently. At Ahsoka's confused expression, Rex explained._

_“Aliit ori'shya tal'din – it means “family is more than blood,”” Rex translated, smiling slightly as Ahsoka’s expression shifted from confused to shocked._

“Nayc,” Jesse grasped, struggling against the presence of the _darjetii_ in his mind.

The scene changed, revealing another memory.

_Jesse watched as Rex gently guided Ahsoka to the nest of mattresses, pillows, and blankets that they had concocted in the med bay. For her, their vod’ika._

_Rex didn’t hesitate to sit down in the haphazard nest, pulling Ahsoka to him. She snuggled close without hesitation, basking in the companionship she hadn’t known she needed. Jesse and Kix were next to join, the latter snuggling up next to Ahsoka before drawing Kix to him. Kix practically purred when Jesse began tracing the intricate patterns of his hair, nuzzling into his neck. Fives and Echo followed last, settling in on Rex and Ahsoka’s other side, wrapped up together in a tight embrace._

“Who is this Ahsoka Tano?” Maul ground out again, digging further into Jesse’s memories of the togruta.

The scene changed again, this time settling on a memory in the hangar bay of the _Resolute_.

 _Ahsoka was pacing nervously around the hangar bay as they descended from the dropship_. _Kix was walking in front of his three vod’e, barking orders back at them. Jesse and Hardcase were doing their best to listen, an injured Rex supported between them._

_“Rex,” Ahsoka breathed, rushing forward. Before she could embrace her ori’vod – ensure that he was alive and breathing for herself – Kix caught her, gently pulling her away._

_“He’s alive, vod’ika,” Kix said softly. “But I would prefer if you didn’t tackle him in his current state.”_

_“I’m fine, Kix,” Rex muttered, shrugging off Hardcase and Jesse so that he could stand on his own accord. “Come here, vod’ika.”_

_Ahsoka pulled out of Kix’s grasp, but she was gentle as she embraced Rex, careful not to push too hard and press too much._

_Jesse never doubted that the concern and love in her voice was real._

Now Jesse and Maul were watching Ahsoka as she pummeled that _vod’e_ of the 212th, amusement and pride running wild in his mind.

_Ahsoka was on the sparring mats in the middle of the training salle, turning slowly as several clones in 212 th gold – Boil, Waxer, and Wooley – circled her. Ahsoka’s lightsaber was nowhere in sight, and the clones had discarded their helmets and blasters. _

_Wooley launched himself at Ahsoka, a move she dodged easily, landing several quick punches and a kick as she danced around the trooper. When he stumbled, she capitalized on his loss of balance, landing a low-to-high elbow strike to the back of his neck. Then, Ahsoka leapt onto his back, dragging him down to the mats in an aggressive choke hold. The minute he tapped out, Ahsoka was up, assessing the two remaining clones._

_Ahsoka took Boil down next, trapping his leg in a complex-looking hold. When Waxer tried to approach, the Padawan tightened her hold, causing Boil to cry out in pain. Waxer back off, circling warily until Boil tapped out._

_Jesse grinned – his vod’e of the 212 th had no idea the kind of trouble they had gotten themselves into when they agreed to this match._

“Get – out – of – my – head!” Jesse ground out, struggling to regain control of his mind. Maul merely laughed and pressed onward, searching Jesse’s memories for everything he knew about Ahsoka Tano.

Every memory.

Every smile.

Every battle.

_Ahsoka, curled around Fives, that ridiculous quilt engulfing them both as she comforted him after Echo’s death._

_Ahsoka, wrapped up between Rex and Wooley, Kix’s legs draped over her own from where he slept on Jesse’s lap, unwilling to leave her vod’e after the horrors they encountered on Umbara._

_Ahsoka, dangling upside down off a bunk as she offered painting suggestions to Tup, who was struggling to decide how to design his armor, now that he had earned his paint._

_Ahsoka, bickering with Kix and Rex about how armor wasn’t practical for a Jedi, because it wouldn’t allow her to move as freely and fluidly as she was accustomed to._

_Ahsoka, asking the vod’e to teach her how to say her remembrances for Obi-wan, when she thought him dead at the hands of Rako Hardeen._

_Ahsoka, curled up against Rex’s side, drifting between sleep and alertness as she listened to Jesse regale the group of vod’e and jeti’ika with a highly embellished retelling of their time on Saleucami._

_Ahsoka, her eyes still red from hidden tears, hugging each of her vod’e individually, one by one, preparing to leave them behind after the jetii abandoned her._

Jesse broke, but he didn’t let go of his memories without a fight.

~~~

Jesse knelt on the floor before Maul’s throne, his mind and body screaming in pain. He could barely muster the energy to look up as Ahsoka, Rex, and Bo-Katan entered the throne room, still unaware of Maul’s presence.

The three immediately tensed, Bo-Katan going straight for her blasters as she launched herself as Maul. The _darjetii_ deflected her attacks without much effort, still lounging casually on the throne. Once the Mandalorian was close enough, he seized her, using the Force to lift her from the ground.

“My lady, is that any way to treat your rightful ruler?” Maul ground out.

Bo-Katan panted in response, clearly struggling against Maul’s hold. Had he the energy to speak, Jesse would have told her that it was pointless.

Finally, Maul dropped her, letting her crumple to her knees before him. Rex and Ahsoka rushed to her side without hesitation, Ahsoka helping her friend to her feet. Rex bracketed the Mandalorian’s other side, offering his wordless support.

“And now, as a show of good faith, I return your comrade in arms to you,” Maul drawled from where he still lounged on the throne.

Jesse flinched as he felt the Force brush against him again, but this time it didn’t seek to hurt. Instead, it released the cuffs on his wrists. Jesse rubbed at the soreness there, unmoving from his position. Without meaning to, he glanced towards Maul, as if seeking permission.

“Run along,” Maul chided softly. “There you go. Back to your brothers.”

Jesse stumbled to his feet, making his way unsteadily towards Ahsoka, Rex, and Bo-Katan. As he neared them, the Force – light this time, gentle, caring – wrapped around him as Ahsoka helped him towards them without words.

Jesse wasn’t sure that he would have made it without her.

Jesse stumbled into Rex’s waiting arms, nearly collapsing as his _vod_ pulled him against his own blessedly solid body.

“Are you alright, Jesse?” Rex asked, his eyes desperately searching Jesse’s face.

Jesse drew his gaze away, looking towards Ahsoka.

“I’m sorry, Commander,” Jesse ground out. “I couldn’t help it. I told him everything.”

“It’s okay,” Ahsoka replied gently, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Jesse’s knees gave out then, and it was only Rex’s grip on the ARC Trooper’s body that kept him upright.

“Rex, get him out of here,” Ahsoka ordered her _ori’vod_. Rex didn’t hesitate, immediately shifting so that he could better support Jesse as they made their way out of the throne room.

Jesse looked back when they reached the doors, only to be met with the sight of his _vod’ika_ facing down the _darjetii_ before her without fear.

_Jate’kara, vod’ika._


	4. Ni partaylir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight to the main ship wasn’t long, but it was tense. None of the troopers trusted the Mandalorian Vault – or Maul – and couldn’t relax. Even Jesse kept his aching body taut and at the ready, despite the many disapproving glances that Coric sent his way. He would go to the karking medbay when they were back on the ship – like it or not, Maul had done a number on his body (and his mind), and he wasn’t a complete di’kut. Though Kix had always seemed to believe so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni partaylir - To Remember
> 
> I am sorry that this took so long. Going back to school has taken a lot more out of me than I anticipated, and I haven't exactly had the energy to write much these past few days! But I promise, I won't be abandoning this fic anytime soon - I fully plan to see it through to its sad, bitter, utterly heartbreaking end. Ni ceta. 
> 
> Set during the Siege of Mandalore Arc (Season 7, E07E09 - S07E12). Includes spoilers for the Clones Wars Season 7, and potentially Revenge of the Sith.

_Jesse could only watch as the Nite Owls, led by Ursa Wren and Bo-Katan Kryze herself, marched Maul to the Republic drop ship. The_ _Dathomirian Zabrak was trapped inside an impressive device – Jesse had heard his brothers whisper of it before the Mandalorians had appeared, Maul in tow._

_A Mandalorian Vault._

_Simply put, the device w_ as _a mobile prison cell, utilized by the Mandalorian warriors to contain captured Force-sensitives – like the darjetii it currently housed. The Mandalorians had used the devices in the years prior to the Clone Wars to imprison force-sensitives – darjetii and jetii alike – but Jesse had thought the practice outlawed._

_To Jesse, it looked like a formidable coffin._

_Bo-Katan stopped before Ahsoka, who moved forward to meet her. The two nodded to one another, a brief communication beyond words passing between them._

_Sisters-in-arms now – if not in blood._

_As the two watched, Rex moved forward to take Bo-Katan’s place in the procession, flanking Ursa Wren as the Nite Owls led the Mandalorian Vault aboard the drop ship, passing responsibility of the darjetii to the clones who would escort him to Coruscant._

_“Impressive,” Ahsoka observed drily. “I suspect even Maul couldn’t get out of there.”_

_“A relic of a bygone era,” Bo-Katan admitted, her normally harsh voice shrewd. “When Mandalorians had reason to imprison you Force-wielding maniacs.”_

_The two shared a conspiratorial grin, and Jesse suddenly found himself immeasurably relieved that the Nite Owls would not be escorting them to Coruscant._

_He wasn’t sure the 501 st was ready for the kind of havoc the two women before him could wreak. _

_“I thought your sister outlawed such devices,” Ahsoka observed, a teasing smirk still flitting across her face._

_“She did,” Bo-Katan admitted. “This is the last one.”_

_It sounded more like a promise than a simple statement._

_A pledge, between friends, that Ahsoka would never end up trapped in one of those floating coffins._

_Ahsoka turned to face Bo-Katan, an honest smile on her face. Bo-Katan returned it, reaching out with a gloved hand. Ahsoka closed the distance between them, gripping Bo-Katan’s vambrace firmly as the Mandalorian mimicked her gesture._

_“Goodbye, Ahsoka Tano,” Bo-Katan said._

_Ahsoka didn’t respond, merely nodded, a determined expression on her face, before turning and making her way up the gangplank to where Rex, Jesse, and the others waited – along with a trapped Maul._

_~~~_

The flight to the main ship wasn’t long, but it was tense. None of the troopers trusted the Mandalorian Vault – or Maul – and couldn’t relax. Even Jesse kept his aching body taut and at the ready, despite the many disapproving glances that Coric sent his way.

He would go to the _karking_ medbay when they were back on the ship – like it or not, Maul had done a number on his body (and his mind), and he wasn’t a complete _di’kut_.

Though Kix had always seemed to believe so.

Jesse ignored the twinge of pain in his heart as the ship rumbled into the hangar bay, shaking slightly as Hawk put them down.

He was a good soldier.

He would do his duty.

As he moved to stand at attention, Rex blocked his path. He was the only _vod_ to have removed his helmet on the flight up, so there was nothing to hide his disapproving expression.

 _“Nayc, vod_ ,” Rex growled. “We can handle this – you get your _shebs_ to the medbay, or I’ll personally drag you there myself once I’m done with the _darjetii_.”

Jesse stood down, knowing that arguing with his _alor’ad –_ or _al’verde_ now, he supposed – wouldn’t get him anywhere.

He would just have to sneak out of the medbay when Coric wasn’t looking.

“ _Elek_ ,” Jesse agreed, letting his body droop slightly as he moved to stand with the medic. Rex raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious of the ARC Trooper’s intentions, but didn’t pursue the matter.

Instead, he returned to Ahsoka’s side, wordlessly following the togruta off the ship, trailing Maul’s floating prison as it receded deeper into the bowels of the ship.

~~~

Ahsoka watched as Maul was securely imprisoned. Between the security features of the cell he was currently being held in, and the pure nefarious ingenuity of the Mandalorian Vault he was trapped in, she suspected that even a Sith as strong-willed and clever as he wouldn’t be able to escape.

Rex cleared his throat beside her, shifted slightly.

Ahsoka turned her attention towards he _ori’vod_.

“Shall we head to the bridge and tell them to prepare for the jump to hyperspace?” Rex asked.

You go ahead without me – I’ll catch up in a moment,” Ahsoka replied, turning to head in the opposite direction of the bridge. “I want to check on the injured _vod’e_ first.”

Rex nodded.

“I’ll hold on our jump to hyperspace, then,” Rex said. “We’ll move out when you’re ready.”

Ahsoka nodded firmly before continuing towards the onboard medbay. As she approached it, she sensed a disturbance before her, and was only mildly surprised to find Jesse and Coric at the heart of it when she rounded the corner.

“Get your _kriffing shebs_ back to the medbay,” Coric growled, gesturing wildly at the ARC trooper in front of him. Ahsoka noticed, though, that he stood a safe distance back – even injured, Jesse cut an impressive figure.

“ _Usen’ye_ ,” Jesse growled in response. “I’m not going back to the _karking_ med bay.”

“Why the _kriff_ not?” Coric snarled right back.

Ahsoka saw it then, as if Jesse was screaming into the Force, projecting so forcefully that even her shields didn’t entirely block his pain.

_Jesse, running his hand over the patterns in Kix’s closely shorn hair as his cyare shook apart in his arms._

_Kix, sighing loudly as he flopped down on Jesse’s bunk, his arm dropping onto Jesse’s chest dramatically._

_Jesse, pulling Kix into his lap, despite the blood and bile still coating the baar’ur’s armor, hands, and face._

_Kix, his voice tender as he whispered those sacred words -_ “ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,” – before capturing Jesse in a kiss._

“Where is Kix?” Ahsoka asked breathlessly, capturing the full attention of the two medics before her.

When Jesse didn’t answer, Coric did.

“Missing,” Coric said. “Since shortly after the Battle of Anaxes.”

“Not dead?” Ahsoka breathed, something like relief and hope kindly in her chest.

“Not that we’re aware of,” Coric confirmed.

Jesse remained silent; his gaze fixed on…

_Oh._

“I will escort Jesse to his bunk, and oversee any medical attention he needs,” Ahsoka decided, letting a trace of authority slip into her voice.

Coric hesitated, but nodded eventually.

Jesse followed his _vod’ika_ without a word.

~~~

Jesse balked as Ahsoka punched in the code to her personal quarters – left untouched since her departure from the Jedi Order. When she gestured to the ARC Trooper, indicating that he should enter, Jesse dug his heels in.

“I’ll just head back to the barracks then, Commander,” Jesse said awkwardly, already making to step backwards.

“Just get in,” Ahsoka sighed, rolling her eyes. “It’s not like I’ll be using them anyways.”

“But – but they’re yours,” Jesse argued.

Ahsoka shook her head.

“They _were_ mine,” Ahsoka corrected. “I’m not a Jedi anymore – or a Commander. So there’s no harm in you using them to recover.”

Ahsoka paused.

“Unless you would prefer to go back to the med bay?”

Jesse shook his head vehemently, ignoring the sharp spike in pain.

“I thought not,” Ahsoka replied wryly. “Get in – I was being serious when I told Coric that I would administer any medical attention that you need.”

Jesse shuffled into the room, making his way to the solitary bunk while Ahsoka bustled behind him, pulling a med kit from the cupboards before joining the clone at the bunk.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ahsoka asked, setting the med kit down gently.

It.

Him.

Kix.

Jesse sighed, beginning to removed his plastoid armor. Ahsoka remained motionless and silent, giving him the chance to speak.

“He went missing shortly after the Battle of Anaxes – after we found Echo,” Jesse started, his voice soft. “Echo, he went with The Bad Batch – Clone Force 99, that is – but before we parted ways Kix promised Echo that he would look into Fives’ death.”

Ahsoka nodded silently.

She had noticed her missing _vod’e_ – Kix, Fives, and Tup among them. And while her heart ached at their absence, she hadn’t dared ask for details amidst a siege.

“He started conducting his own research into Fives and Tup’s deaths after that. And he – he found something,” Jesse admitted. “Wouldn’t tell me what. Just kept mumbling about how Fives knew the truth, and that it was what got him killed. That Tup was the proof we needed. I had finally convinced him to go to General Skywalker when he – when he went missing.”

“And you haven’t seen him since?” Ahsoka asked, her voice equally soft.

Jesse shook his head, looking away from his _vod’ika_ as he finished removing his outer shell.

Ahsoka didn’t speak as she dressed the worst of Jesse’s wounds, mulling over the information in her head. Finally, she pulled away, her expression determined.

“When we get back to Coruscant, I’m going to find him,” Ahsoka announced.

“Find him?” Jesse parroted back, a horrible hope growing in his heart.

Ahsoka nodded.

“No matter what, he deserves that much,” Ahsoka replied. “He took care of me for years – patched me up after every bad choice and rough landing – I’ll find him.”

Jesse dropped to his knees before Ahsoka, gripping her tightly as he let silent tears fall.

“ _Ni ceta, vod’ika,_ ” Jesse choked out. “ _Ni ceta._ ”

“Jesse, Jesse, stop,” Ahsoka soothed. “Of course, I am going to find him – he’s _vod’e_.”

“But you’re a _jetii_ ,” Jesse managed to breath out. “We’re just – just clones.”

This time, Ahsoka didn’t bother correcting him.

“As a Jedi, we were trained to be keepers of the peace, not soldiers,” Ahsoka replied gently. “And while I may have been a soldier since I was a Padawan, that is not what I am.”

Jesse pulled himself back onto the bunk, dragging the togruta with him. She moved with him, settling on the bunk beside him as she continued speaking.

“And while I would have preferred that the war never happened, some good has come from all of it,” Ahsoka admitted.

“Some good?” Jesse repeated, slightly incredulous.

“Yes – you clones,” Ahsoka said firmly. “The Republic couldn’t have asked for better soldiers, nor I a better family.”

Jesse hugged the togruta – his former commander, his _vod’ika_ , his friend – tightly before pulling away.

“It’s been an honor to serve with you,” Jesse said. “And I would be eternally grateful if you could find Kix – discover the truth of what happened to him.”

Ahsoka nodded firmly as she rose to stand.

“I will,” she said, turning to leave. As the duratseel door hissed open, Jesse couldn’t help but call after her retreating form.

“ _K’oyacyi_ , _vod’ika_.”

~~~

The next thing Jesse knew, his com was beeping insistently. Without opening his eyes, he blearily hit the button to respond to the call, silently cursing whatever _di’kut_ was interrupting the first good sleep he had had in months.

“Execute Order 66,” said an unfamiliar voice, jolting the clone from the last vestiges of sleep.

CT-5597 opened his eyes.


	5. Te Kyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Jedi had been marked for termination by Order 66. Under this direction, any and all Jedi leadership must be executed for treason against the Republic. Any soldier that did not comply with the order would also be executed for treason. It did not matter that Ahsoka Tano was barely more than a child. It did not matter that Ahsoka Tano had served alongside them, bleeding and breathing through the same trials and tribulations. It did not matter that they had once considered Ahsoka Tano a sister. 
> 
> Good soldiers followed orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te Kyr - The End
> 
> 🎵 This is the end; Hold your breath and count to ten; Feel the earth move and then; Hear my heart burst again; For this is the end 🎵 - Adele, Skyfall
> 
> Well burc'ya, here we are, at the end of yet another fic. This one has been a journey - both emotionally, and personally. Writing this as I returned to school, amid a pandemic, was a challenge. I felt all the emotions, and there were points when I had to stop writing, because things just felt a little too intense. But we're here now, and this is the end. Enjoy it - even as your heart breaks. 💔
> 
> Set during the Siege of Mandalore Arc (Season 7, E07E09 - S07E12). Includes spoilers for the Clones Wars Season 7, and potentially Revenge of the Sith.

_CT-5597 burst into the communications room, DC-15A blaster carbine already raised to defend CT-7567. Troopers bearing orange-painted helmets reminiscent of the facial markings of former Commander Ahsoka Tano flanked him, their own blasters raised as they took in the scene before them._

_The former Commander in question – a Jedi and a traitor – was atop the communications console, her dual lightsabers drawn as she faced down CT-7567. For his part, Commander CT-7567 appeared groggy, his helmet discarded as he crouched on the ground. But he had his dual DC-17 blaster pistols gripped firmly in his hands, ready to fight._

_“Rex!” Tano yelled._

_At the sight of their Commander facing down the Jedi – the traitor – CT-5597 and the troopers flanking him did not hesitate to start shooting, aiming to kill._

_Tano deflected shot after shot, her lightsabers a blue whir amid the smokes and chaos - yet no troopers fell. In another life, at another time, CT-5597 might have marveled at the sheer beauty and power of the togruta before them. No longer._

_He fired upon Tano without reserve, Order 66 still ringing in his ears._

_Good soldiers follow orders._

_“She’s down,” the trooper to CT-5597’s left called. “She’s down!”_

_“Hold your fire!” CT-5597 ordered. “We got her!”_

_CT-5597 understood that the Jedi – and by extension, former Commander Ahsoka Tano – were traitors. But he did not see a purpose in continuing to fire upon a corpse. Whatever she had become, she had once been a soldier, like them._

_The troopers advanced on the console table, the smoke and sparks clearing as the blaster fire ceased._

_Tano was nowhere in sight._

_Instead, they slowly looked up to see a hole in the roof, crafted by deflected blaster bolts and Tano’s sabers._

_The traitor had escaped._

_CT-7567 dropped his pistols, his expression unreadable._

_“Sir, are you alright?”_

_“Fine,” CT-7567 answered gruffly, even as he reached to touch his temple, a look of pain flashing across his face. “Just tired is all.”_

_As CT-7567 put his helmet back on, he continued to speak._

_“I want you to go to the detention level,” CT-7567 ordered. “Execute Maul.”_

_“Yes, sir,” the trooper to CT-7567’s right answered. He turned to the men flanking Rex. “Alright men, with me.”_

_The small group left the communications room without further delay, unflinching in the face of their task._

_CT-7567 was equally unflinching, wasting no time before addressing the remaining troopers present – CT-5597 among them._

_“Alright. We know Ahsoka Tano is on board,” CT-7567 began. “She’s been marked for termination by Order 66. Under this direction, any and all Jedi leadership must be executed for treason against the Republic. Any soldier that does not comply with the order will also be executed for treason. Understood?”_

_“Yes, sir!”_

_“There are only so many places to hide on this ship,” CT-7567 continued. “Gather up search parties. We’ll fan out and move section by section.”_

_“Yes, sir!”_

_“Come on,” CT-7567 finished. “Let’s get moving.”_

_The troopers present did not hesitate to move out, intent on following the directive – the only directive that mattered – to a tee._

_It did not matter that Ahsoka Tano was barely more than a child. It did not matter that Ahsoka Tano had served alongside them, bleeding and breathing through the same trials and tribulations. It did not matter that they had once considered Ahsoka Tano a sister._

_Good soldiers followed orders._

~~~

With CT-7567 missing in action, CT-5597 was the highest-ranking officer – resulting in his sudden promotion to commanding officer.

If the ship wasn’t in ruin, their Jedi weren’t wreaking havoc, and their actually commanding officer wasn’t missing, he might have been proud of himself.

As it was, they had a directive to carry out. 

_All Jedi have been marked for termination by Order 66. Under this direction, any and all Jedi leadership must be executed for treason against the Republic. Any soldier that does not comply with the order will also be executed for treason._

CT-5597’s com crackled to life.

“Control failed to report in,” the trooper reported. “We think they’ll make their move to escape via the main hangar.”

“Affirmative,” CT-5597 responded. “I want squads marshaled at position 2-5 and 2-7. Wait for my signal before proceeding.”

“Copy that, Lieutenant,” the trooper replied.

CT-5597 nodded grimly to the troopers flanking him, gesturing towards the main hangar bay.

They had a directive to fulfill. A Sith to kill, and a Jedi along with him.

Good soldiers followed orders.

~~~

As the durasteel doors to the hangar bay slid open, CT-5597 gestured his troops forward. 

“Go!” CT-5597 barked the command, already in motion. All around him, his fellow troopers flowed into the main hangar bay without hesitation, maintaining a flawless formation.

“I can see them there!” another trooper called, gesturing upwards.

“Go, go, go!”

CT-5597 stood before the men, his two DC-17 hand blasters drawn as he regarded Ahsoka Tano aend CT-7567. They stood in the control booth, observing the scene before them with clear apprehension and dismay.

“Hold your position, men,” CT-5597 ordered, turning his gaze away from CT-7567 and the togrutan Jedi. “If they try to leave, they’ll have to go through us.”

He turned back, watching as Tano removed CT-7567’s helmet. He watched them converse, the togrutan Jedi clearly consoling and reasoning with CT-7567. From this distance, it was difficult to truly read their expressions, but CT-5597 knew CT-7567; his posture betrayed the turmoil he clearly felt. 

Impatient, CT-5597 began pacing, pistols still drawn as he awaited the inevitable conflict.

His Commander and the Jedi didn’t keep them waiting long.

Unfortunately, Maul didn’t seem inclined to keep them waiting long either.

“Sir, we think Maul might be headed your way,” the trooper on the com reported. “Be aware.”

Before CT-5597 could respond, the durasteel door to the hanger bay hissed open, revealing CT-7567 and Ahsoka Tano.

“Hold your fire!” CT-7567 ordered, his voice echoing throughout the hangar bay.

He had his pistols drawn, Tano marching before him, hands behind her head, resting lightly on her montrals. He gave her a light shove as they walked forward, prompting a glare from Tano.

“Hang on,” Jesse reported. “We have Tano and the Commander. Send all remaining troops to my position.”

Behind CT-5597, several troops moved forward to flank him, preparing their weapons to fire. CT-5597 raised his own pistols.

“I said hold your fire, Jesse,” Rex growled. “I have the situation under control.”

“You have your order, sir,” CT-5597 responded. “Now execute it or I will!”

“Your order was to execute the Jedi for treason against the Republic,” Rex responded, coming to a stop with Tano beside him. “The problem is, Ahsoka Tano is no longer a Jedi. Hasn’t been for some time.”

CT-5597 dropped his pistols, confusion raging in his mind as memories threatened to push through.

_“It is the Council's opinion that Padawan Ahsoka Tano has committed sedition against the Republic, and thus, she will be expelled from the Jedi Order,” General Windu said, his voice harsh and emotionless._

_“Your Padawan status will be stripped from you, and you shall forfeit all rank and privileges within the Grand Army of the Republic. You will be turned over to the Republic courts and whatever punishments they will set for you. Henceforth, you are barred from the Jedi Order,” General Mundi continued. He did not so much as flinch as Ahsoka’s Padawan braid what ripped from her headdress._

_“They shouldn’t salute me anymore. Not since I left the Order,” Ahsoka said gently. Her words for meant for General Skywalker alone, but the clones heard them anyways._

_“Were you not cast out of your Order?” Maul’s voice was mocking. “Motivated to leave by the hypocrisy of the Jedi Council?”_

_“I did my duty as a citizen,” Ahsoka said firmly. “Not as a Jedi.”_

For a brief moment, CT-5597 considered CT-7567’s words. But then CT-7567’s earlier words from the communications room came back to him, and his wavering resolve thickened.

“Sir, you said yourself that we’re under special orders from Darth Sidious to eliminate Ahsoka Tano and any other clone who disobeys Order 66,” CT-5597 spoke slowly, the words rolling off his tongue with difficulty as his mind rebelled against him.

Ahsoka Tano was family.

Ahsoka Tano was barely more than a child.

The Jedi Council had thrown her out.

Abandoned her.

How could she be a traitor?

“Jesse,” Rex interrupted, his voice desperate. “Jesse, listen to me. We’ve known each other a long time. If we don’t get this right, we will be the ones committing treason, not her.”

Again, CT-5597 hesitated, his pistols dropping slightly.

But Ahsoka Tano wielded lightsabers, the weapon of a Jedi. 

But Ahsoka Tano referred to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker as her Master. 

But Ahsoka Tano was Force-sensitive. 

She may not call herself a Jedi, but the togruta before him was one, through and through. 

“Commander Rex, you're in violation of Order 66,” CT-5597 said, his voice nearly mechanical as he raised his blasters. “I accuse you of treason against the Grand Army of the Republic. You'll be demoted in rank from Commander and subject to execution along with the traitor, Ahsoka Tano.”

Good soldiers followed orders.

~~~

As the ship burned around him, CT-5597 remembered his _gai_.

Jesse.

As the ship burned around him, Jesse remembered his _aliit_.

Rex. Ahsoka. Echo. Fives. Hardcase. Tup. Appo. Attie. Coric. Denal. Dogma. Hawk. Lucky. Ringo. Ridge. Vaughn. Sterling.

As the ship burned around him, Jesse remembered his _cyare_.

Kix.

Through the haze – both around him and in his mind – Jesse heard the shifting of metal.

“Jesse?” Ahsoka’s voice broke the silence, the hope in the single word palpable. She scrambled down towards him, ripping his bucket off without hesitation.

“ _Vod’ika_ ,” Jesse rasped, reaching up to touch her cheek. Ahsoka leaned into the contact, even as her eyes searched his face, desperate.

“Hold on, _vod_ ,” Ahsoka whispered. “I’m going to get help.”

She leaned away, her voice breaking as she screamed.

“REX!”

Jesse coughed feebly, already knowing that her efforts were futile.

“REX!”

He was a dead man.

“REX!”

He was just glad that he would die in the arms of _aliit_.

“ _K’uur vod’ika_ ,” Jesse murmured, drawing Ahsoka’s attention backed to him. She reached up and pulled the hand caressing his face to her chest, gripping it tightly with both hands, even as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“ _Ibi'tuur cuyir a jate tuur at ash'amur_ ,” Jesse murmured, his voice rough.

“I – I don’t know that one,” Ahsoka admitted, hiccuping as she fought back tears.

“Today is a good day to die,” Jesse said with a soft smile. “Ahsoka - My fight is over. I am ready.”

“No,” Ahsoka sobbed. “ _Gedet’ye, vod_. Stay with me. Don’t go.”

“Be strong, _vod’ika_ ,” Jesse ground out. “Remember me. Remember us.”

“I will,” Ahsoka vowed, clutching his hand harder. “I will never forget you.”

As Jesse faded, his body going limp, his mind emptying of thought and suffering, he heard her final words, uttered for his ears alone.

_"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum, Jesse."_

_I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal, Jesse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a shoutout to @Hufflepuff_Jedi_1978, who read my mind when they suggested/predicted Jesse and Ahsoka's final encounter. I hope I did the scene you envisioned justice! 💙

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations: 
> 
> Adiik - Child  
> Aliit - Family  
> Alor'ad - Captain  
> Al'verde - Commander  
> Baar'ur - Medic  
> Cyare - Beloved, Loved  
> Darjetii - Sith  
> Di'kut - Idiot  
> Elek - Yes (Agreement)  
> Gai - Name  
> Gedet’ye - Please  
> Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur - Today is a good day for someone else to die  
> Jate'kara - Goodluck  
> Jetii - Jedi (Plural: Jetiise)  
> Jetii'kad - Lightsaber  
> K’oyacyi - Come back safely/Stay alive  
> K’uur - Hush  
> Nayc - No  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Ni ceta - Sorry (Grovelling Apology)  
> Ori'vod - Big Brother/Sister  
> Shebs - Butt (Rude: Ass)  
> Usen’ye - Go away (extremely rude)  
> Vod - Brother/Sister (Plural: Vod'e)  
> Vod'ika - Little Brother/Sister  
> Vor entye - Thank-you


End file.
